


Breakfast

by Ms_C_Marie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_C_Marie/pseuds/Ms_C_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the title, "French Toast"<br/>Iris has been thinking about Barry and contemplates making the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

As soon as Barry closed Iris' bedroom door and headed back downstairs, Iris jumped out of bed and darted to the bathroom. She eyed herself in the mirror. Where in the world was her scarf? Her hair was a mess. This was the third time this week she'd awakened in such a state. While she had cursed her alarm for waking her from her dream, and on a Saturday no less, she was relieved that she had been brought back to reality before Barry had knocked. There was no telling where that dream was headed and what he might have heard on the other side of the door otherwise. The dream she had Tuesday morning was so incredibly steamy that she could barely concentrate when she met him at Jitters for lunch later that day. As he talked about a new case that was surprisingly not meta-related, her attention shifted to his lower lip and the way he slowly licked it when he had something thoughtful to say. Now she began to think about the way he...Iris shook off the thought and jumped in the shower. Luckily this morning's dream was relatively innocent and sweet. She smiled to herself.

Over the past few weeks she had thought about making the first move. She believed he still had feelings for her and she had begun to fully embrace her feelings for him. So much had happened in their lives these past few months that she couldn't identify the moment her heart removed the dark lace of despair that had enveloped it, folded it, and tucked it in a corner. She was ready to love again and she thought it was up to her to put her cards on the table and tell Barry how she felt about him. She was just trying to figure out the right time.

Downstairs Barry was making his second batch of french toast. He'd eaten most of the first batch in part because he was hungry but he was also trying to get the recipe just right. It had been a long time since he'd cooked anything and he wanted it to be perfect. He heard the water in the upstairs bathroom stop running and knew that Iris would be downstairs in a few minutes. He felt nervous energy rise in his stomach. He planned to take Cisco's advice. Now. 

Yesterday Cisco had told Barry that he knew more about that erased timeline than he originally let on. When Barry confided in him the whole story about the Tsunami, Iris' confession and the kiss, Cisco reminded Barry that bad timing had gotten in the way before and he shouldn't let that happen again. "You should just start at the beginning like everyone else and simply ask her on a date. But, make sure she knows it's a date, not one of those best-friends hanging out like a married couple things that you two do. Unlike me, she's never even been on a date with you," he'd joked. "She's never had the chance to experience your romantic side."

As Iris made her way downstairs she smirked when she passed the couch. The debauchery in Wednesday night's dream took place there. "Oh, Barry," she whispered under her breath. She turned the corner and stood in the kitchen's doorway and watched him work. She was amazed by the strange combination of super-speed and normal speed that he used to complete tasks. One minute he's at the counter freshly squeezing an entire bag of oranges in three seconds flat and the next he's slowly and gingerly placing slices of bread into his secret batter before easing them into the frying pan. 

He had yet to notice her standing there which was funny to her considering the whole superpower thing and all. He seemed lost in thought. She stayed where she was and continued to watch him. He had on jeans as usual. This particular pair had a dark wash and was a good fit for his slender frame. She loved when he was casually leaning against something, as he was now, with those long legs outstretched, feet crossed at the angles. She wanted to walk over to him, straddle his legs, and slide her hands under his button-down shirt. At that moment he looked up, saw her, and smiled. He reached over and flipped the bread onto the other side. "It's almost ready. Orange juice?"

He handed her a glass as she crossed to his side of the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?"she asked.

"Nope. Just sit and relax." Iris took a seat at the kitchen table that Barry had already set. She eyed him. Something was definitely up, something was on his mind.

He flipped the french toast onto two plates and placed one before her. She inhaled the aroma. Was there a hint of almond? She knew he wouldn't reveal the ingredients to his recipe just like in her dream so they ate in silence for a few moments. 

"Barr this is so good! Thanks for making breakfast." 

"You're welcome. Always." More silence.

Since Barry's confession that Christmas, Iris had thought about many of the conversations they'd had over the years and she counted a least a dozen times when Barry may have been trying to tell her something but something else got in the way. Sometimes it was her trying to ease an awkward moment with light banter. Today, she decided to embrace the silence and give him time to compose his thoughts. She looked at him, smiled, and continued enjoying her meal. 

A few moments later Barry turned to her. "Iris..."  
She put down her fork and gave him her full attention.

Barry's right hand instinctively rubbed his neck.

"I know you've been through a lot this past year and I don't want to rush you, if you're not ready...but, when you are ready, ready to date I mean, I'd like to take you out." He held his breath.

"I'd love to!" was her quick reply. 

"Just to be clear, I'm asking you out on an official date."

She touched his hand, "Just to be clear, I'm saying yes." 

"I know you're working on a deadline right now, so how about Monday, Monday night?" 

"Ok, Monday it is!" She got up and started to clear the table. "Where do you plan on taking me, Mr. Allen?" she asked, carrying the dishes to the sink.

"Not telling. It's a surprise!" He had started researching some options earlier this morning but in his wildest dreams he hadn't expected this to go so well. He wanted their first date to be really special.

"But I need a hint so I know what to wear," Iris protested. 

"I vote for those leather pants." He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

She raised an eyebrow, surprised he had noticed. 

"Or whatever else you'd be comfortable wearing," he said sheepishly.

She chuckled, finished rinsing the dishes and then walked back to the table to pick up an apple to take with her for later. 

"I enjoyed this, Barry. You should make breakfast more often. Now I have a story to work on before I hit the mall. I've got a hot date coming up." 

He smiled. He couldn't help himself.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'm really looking forward to it. Truly." And with that she turned and left the kitchen. He watched her go, smiling the whole time.


End file.
